mycustomlegosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FreddyderHamster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego MOC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lego MOC Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BobaFett2 (Talk) 11:10, December 20, 2009 Ya Its fine Would you like to be an admin? I have not figured out how yet so if you know tell me how to make someone else an admin. -- 14:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) OK You are now an admin. (I hope this worked) -BobaFett2 Yep it works.Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk 14:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Rfa? Whats Rfa? -BobaFett2 Request for Adminship,you use it in big wikis.The users vote in you Rfa for or against you--FreddyderHamster Talk 14:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) What are admin colors? Admin colors? -- 14:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Refresh you browser and then look the _____made an edit selection--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) The contributions? -- 15:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Where do I look for admin colors. Slimons is now an admin. -- 15:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Refresh you browser * Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. * Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. * Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences * Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 and go to the mainpage--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I already refreshed. OK I saw. Does the page only look like that for admins? -- 15:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Every user on this wiki saw the admin names in green--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya I get it. Can you import some templates from Template Wiki? -- 15:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) tell me which ones you import. -- 15:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) The Ezsig&more,But i haven't time yet I'll import them tomorrow--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) What are you planning to do? Not to be rude, but what are you planning on doing in the wiki? -- 15:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll help with the markup and when new users have a question--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) OK great. -- 15:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, i don't want be unfriendly too but can you give me b'crats rights.Maybe when you for a time not here on this wiki (maybe you work on minifig wiki :) i can represent you for this time--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya sure just ask me (since I check my email a ton and talk page message I receive I check my talk page) if you want to admin, rollback, bureaucrat, or un admin, rollback, or bureaucrat someone. -- 15:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) o.k.--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Do you know how to change the message which appears when you create an account in the wiki? -- 02:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Message I edited the welcome message I wonder what happens if it works? -- 03:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Let see.--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) My Friend MLN-Patch have edit his userpage.The Welcome Message looks great--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I will write chapter 2 within 4 days. -- 20:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Story Chapter 2 is done! Read it tell me what you think! 14:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 15:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC)